Au clair de lune
by HyouSama
Summary: Milo qui est perdu dans ses pensées suite a découvert de ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami, celui-ci va-t-il les accepter ou non ? (oui je sais je suis toujours aussi nul pour mes résumés )


Au clair de lune.

La nuit était sur le sanctuaire tout le monde dormais sauf un chevalier qui se trouver encore debout dans son le chevalier des verseaux profitant du calme pour lire,toutes fois il avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un empêchât qu'il continue à lire.

En contrebas dans son temple Milo fessait les cent pas de son côté soupirant d'ennuis avant que celui-ci s'assoie sur le rebord des escaliers regardant le ciel pour réfléchir.

Le verseau à force d'essayer de se relire finis par descendre voir ce que son ami de veille date avait, arrivant à la hauteur du chevalier, prenant la parole chose rare chez lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as ? .»

Il fut surpris de le voir « Hum !Quoi! Moi ? Rien.»

« Je te connais, ton cosmos est perturbé et je le sens depuis le haut.»

« On dirait presque que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.»

« Tu me dis ce que tu as ou bien, je remonte à ma lecture.»

« Je suis amoureux... Enfin, je crois. »

« Toi !? Et de qui donc ?. » Il s'appuie contre le mur

« Je ne peux pas le dire mais çà fait longtemps que je ressens de l'attirance. »

« Si tu ne me dis pas comment veux-tu que je t'aide à te déclarer. »

Il semblait intéresser par ce qui lui disait.

« J'ai peur qu'il me rejette. » Le scorpion baissa la tête.

« Allons bon le grand assassin du sanctuaire qui se dégonfle qui le crus (lustucru, ok je sort) . »

« Tu crois que c'est facile de dire à un homme qui est souvent distant que je l'aime. »

« Je ne suis pas distant mais froid d'accord. »

« Pourquoi tu dis çà ? »

« Rappelle-moi qui d'autre est dans son coin à part moi et Saga ? Mais attend, c'est de lui dont tu es amoureux ?. »

« Quoi !Mais non c'est pas lui, tu me perturbes. »

« Tu sombres là mon ami, si tu continues tu vas toucher le fond, aller ! Crache le morceau. »

Le chevalier rougis et détourne le regard tout en marmonnant.

« Milo dépêche toi où je t'en colle une pour que ton petit cerveau se mette en route. »

« Tu n'oserais pas quand même. »

« Tu crois ! » Il lève sa main tout en le fixant.

« Vas y essayer, j 'attend de voir. »

Le verseau le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de le gifler.

« Mais ai euh ! Pourquoi ? »

« Je t 'avais prévenu et en plus tu me défis ta vraiment pas peur. »

« Et toi tu me frappes, c'est sûr tu n'es pas net. »

« J'aurais peur de quoi?tu va me plaquer au mur et rien de plus. »

« Ah!oui rien d'autre. »

« Tu compte me faire quoi ?. »

Milo avance et finis par le poser contre les pierres,dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Çà, te dire que je t'aime. »

Il rougit un peu avant de repousser

« Toi alors, je te jure, il faut qu'on te mette à bout pour que tu te décide. »

« Mouais !Çà va n'en rajoute pas. »

« Boude pas mon Milo, je le savais très bien. »

« Comment et quand ?. »

« Je te connais depuis mon arrivé ici ,on a toujours était ensemble. »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi mon Camus. »

« Je me moque pas de toi d'abord, c'est pas mon genre. »

Le chevalier rougis avant de venir l'embrasser timidement celui des glaces qui garde les yeux ouvert puis les referme. Milo en profite pour passer sa langue accentuant le baiser et ses mains descendent sur la taille de son amant. Camus le rompit pour prendre la parole.

« Si tu veux aller plus loin, on devrait aller dans ton appartement. »

« Tu accepterais de le faire ?. »

« Oui de un je te fais confiance et de deux je te montrerais que je suis pas si froid que çà. »

Le scorpion se recule avant d'avoir un léger saignement de nez.

« Pardon Camus, je viens d'imaginer des trucs. »

« Je te savais sadique mais pas pervers, on va mettre ça sur le dos des émotions une dernière chose je veux même pas savoir ou ton esprit est aller. »

Le 8eme chevalier rigole « Non faut mieux pas. »

« A moins que tu n'as pas envie et que tu veux attendre encore. »

« QUOI ! MAIS SI ALLER ! » surpris il mit sa main devant sa bouche. « Je me suis emporté. »

« Si peu,au moins tout le sanctuaire est au courant qu'on est ensemble . »

« Ben quoi ! Puis je m'en fous de leurs avis. »

Les deux chevaliers entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement qui était comme à son habitude toujours aussi bien ranger

« Je vois que rien à changer depuis tout ce temps, tu es aussi bordélique que dans le passé. »

« Mais euh ! Tu sais que c'est pas mon fort. »

Le verseau remarque une photo de lui poser sur la table basse, Milo se précipite pour la cacher.

« Trop tard, j'ai vu et ma question est comment tu as réussi à l'avoir ? »

« Je dirais talent artistique. »

« Ou bien observateur en cachette je dirais plus cela Milo. »

« Moi jamais, je pourrais faire çà. »

« Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire. »

Il retire son amure pour être plus à l'aise avec son amant qui fait de même, Camus s'approche alors vers lui pour se blottir un peu dans ces bras. Le scorpion profite de ce moment pour lui caresse ces longs cheveux.

« Je peux enfin avoir le côté doux. »

« Oui, il n'y a que toi et Hyoga . »

« Mais je serais le seul à te voir comment dire. » il réfléchit.

« Nue !C'est le mot que tu recherche ? Tu es idiot de doutais de çà. »

« Qui oseras te toucher auras à faire a moi. »

« Je sais très bien que ton scarlet est redoutable. »

« Et mon autre aiguillon ? »

« Milo tu es pas possible. »

Il soupire légèrement avant devenirs l'embrasser, le scorpion le serre pour accentuer le baiser et ces mains viennent se posaient sur la taille du verseau pour le plaquer contre son bassin. Camus le regarde se sépare de lui, Milo vient alors le fixer longuement.

« Que veux-tu mon glaçon. »

« Toi, je dirais. »

« Tu le veux vraiment ?. »

« Oui ! Très même, tu seras doux ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas,fais-moi confiance. »

« Je le suis mais cela est nouveau pour moi. »

« Suis-moi et ne te pose pas de question. »

Il l'entraîne lentement dans sa chambre par la main venant s'asseoir sur le lit puis s'allonge dessus, Camus le rejoint passant sa main dans la chevelure violette du scorpion. Des lèvres chaudes se posent sur les siennes qui le font frémir avant qu'une masse plus lourde recouvre son corps pour continuer de l'embrasser. Le 8eme chevalier descend sur le cou du verseau, les mains aventureuse se glissaient sous le haut retirant se dernier pour poursuivre son ascension sur le torse de son amant.

« Milo... Je ne les jamais fait. »

« Je sais bien, ne t'en fait pas. »

Le chevalier des glaces laissa échapper un gémir en le sentant sur sa peau pâle ce qui l'encourage a continuer jusqu'en bas du ventre. Milo le regarde pour avoir son approbation qui fut accordée par un hochement de tête, il retire les derniers vêtements restants pour ensuite le prendre en bouche donnant des vas et viens lents sur son membre.

De sa cote, le verseau le laisse faire lâchant des plaintes de plaisirs s agrippe les cheveux du scorpion qui accentue ses mouvents et sucottement sur le membre de son partenaire.

« Milo... C'est agréable. »

« Je l'entends et je vais poursuivre. »

« Oui stp... Encore plus. »

« Entendu mon Camus. »

Il lèche ses doigts pour en placer un à l'entre venant masser délicatement avant de l'enfoncer petit à petit en lui. Camus grimace de douleur à l'intrusion même si lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le faire, du coup le scorpion prend le temps d 'attendre pour le bouge. C'est une caresse sur sa joue qui lui donne l'autorisation, il se met donc à faire des petits coups fessant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

Le verseau se détendit et savoure le geste qu'on lui donnait regardant tendrement pour qu'il vienne placer un deuxième doigt, le scorpion obéît et repend ses mouvements mais rajoute aussi ceux en ciseau qui permettrons par la suite à ce que se soit plus agréable a sa venue en lui.

« Mon cœur ! J'aimerais plus de toi. »

« Tu es sûr pour cela. »

« Oui, ne t'en fait pas. »

« D'accord, j'arrive alors. »

Milo vient se placer devant l'orifice de son amant qui rougit un peu en le voyant se glisser délicatement en lui mais aussi qu'il prenait des pauses pour que le 11 chevalier s'habitue a lui, un coup de hanche le fit comprendre qu'il pouvait à présent bouger des ongles dans la chair de son dos qui lui indique que sa moitié aimait bien mais aussi aller plus vite.

Un gémir se fait attendre à son oreille preuve que Camus apprécié beaucoup ce que le scorpion lui fessait, c'est une plainte plus aiguë qui se répercute dans la pièce indiquant à Milo qui venait de toucher dans sa zone sensible. Il refait le même mouvement et le regarde alors voyant qu'il perdait pied entre ces bras.

« Camus, tu vas craquer... Si je continue ainsi. »

« C'est le but... Non. »

« Oui ! Tu ne seras pas le seul. »

« Tais-toi et viens... Alors. »

Le scorpion reprend donc ses va et viens plus rapides, plus puissant touchant a chaque fois dans la masse de nerfs du verseau qui n'en pouvait plus et qui finit par jouir entre leurs torses, ce fut quelques minutes plus tard le tour de son amant qui viens se reprendre en lui dans un long râle de plaisir. Ils reprirent leurs souffles et esprits avant que Milo sorte de lui et s'allonge à côté de Camus qui se blottir contre pour un repos mérité.

« Ça va mon ange ? »

« Oui, juste mal en bas du dos. »

« Normal, c'était une première pour toit. »

« C'est supportable et tu m'as bien préparé avant. »

« Je n'avais pas envie de recevoir un coup. »

« Comme si pouvais te frapper. »

« Tu m'as giflé plutôt. »

« Tu m'avais cherché aussi. »

« J'avoue mais pour l'instant repose toit. »

« Oui, j'en ai besoin. »

Il baille un peu et commence a fermer les yeux, Milo en profite pour lui caresser le dos l'aidant ainsi en s'endormir ce que le verseau fit lentement n'en pouvant plus dû à leurs câlins, le scorpion veilla sur lui avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur bien au chaud sous la couette et au pré de son Camus.

Fin


End file.
